Steal Away The Night
by AnimeFan-Artemis
Summary: (One-shot songfic)(Shounen ai)Seto and Yami’s love is frowned down upon by both friends and family. However neither of them are ready to give up on what they’ve found just yet. (Pairings: YamiSeto & SethJoey)


Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. But the song does belong to me. I wrote it specifically for this one-shot story. ^-^  
  
Title: Steal Away the Night  
Rating: R (for language)  
Content: Shounen ai, language, slight angst  
Pairing: Yami/Seto, Seth/Joey  
  
Summary: Seto and Yami's love is frowned down upon by both friends and family. However neither of them are ready to give up on what they've found just yet.  
  


##########################################################  
  
**_Steal Away The Night _**_  
written by AnimeFan-Artemis_  
  
  
**_Don't make a sound  
Watch where you tread  
Tonight is our night  
So don't you fret  
_**  


  
  
What!!!! Are you mad? Crazy!? HIM! Solomon howled angrily at the top of his lungs.  
  
You have to be joking! Yugi cried out, face pale in horror.  
  
I knew he was a queer from the start, but you! I just don't know if this is real, Tea stuttered and sat down on the couch fanning herself.  
  
Yami stood his ground, face calm though a rage of emotions were swirling inside of him. He had thought they would have understood. Thought they would have accepted this and let it be.   
  
Tell me you're just joking! Yugi demanded.  
  
Yami looked at his light, eyes narrowing slightly, I am not. Seto and I are in love, we've been seeing each other for over a year now.  
  
How come we never noticed! Honda stated hatefully, the most calm of anyone in the room.  
  
Because Seto and I have been meeting in secret, Yami answered cooly.  
  
So you've been dating that bastard from the start! Right behind our backs! Tea shrieked, her skin pale and eyes wide in horror.   
  
Solomon shook his head and looked at Yami in disgust, You've been quiet about this, and finally when you decide to tell us it's because you plan to marry that monster!  
  
SETO IS NOT A MONSTER! Yami snapped, turning to glare at the man he once called jiichan. He's the sweatest and kindest man that I have ever met! Just because you are all to big of assholes to take a moment to know him doesn't mean that I should automatically hate him to!   
  
Before any one of them could shout another word or insult, Yami was out the door and storming down the street towards the park. At least there, in the cool night air, he would be able to get some peace and escape that household of homophobics.   
  
  
  


  
**_Forget their words  
Wipe away those tears  
Just stick by me  
There's nothing to fear  
_**  
  
  
  


THAT'S WHAT I HAVE CHOSEN!!  
  
SO YOU EXPECT ME TO JUST SIT AND SMILE LIKE A GOOD LITTLE BOY! Seto!!! You're gay!!  
  
Seto snapped, anger and hurt building up.  
  
So!?!? Women go with men and men with women! It's natural. This, you and Yami, is unnatural! It's wrong! Mokuba exclaimed.  
  
Do I give a damn what's natural? No! I love him, that's all that matters! Fuck natural, life is never natural! Seto scowled.  
  
Both boys stood their ground, firey friction raging between the two of them. Seto had been afraid of this, Mokuba had been to well raised in what was normal' by teacher and public standards to take Seto being gay and wanting to marry Yami sitting down.   
  
I will not live in a house with ass-fucking freaks... If you want to go ahead and marry Yami, then I'm afraid you'll have to leave, Niisan, Mokuba stated harshly, voice quivering. He hoped that this would be enough to get his niisan thinking straight again.   
  
  


**_  
  
Let's steal away the night  
Leave our past behind  
Though our future is uncertain  
I'm not afraid...are you?  
  
  
_**  
  


He wasn't sure how long he had been walking or how far into the park he had gone. It didn't matter. His mind was a mess of feelings, shouts, and hurtful words. They wouldn't accept Seto and him, it was either them or Seto. They wanted him to choose. They thought he was crazy, that Seto had a spell over him to make him like men. No, he liked men. He had always liked men, he had always liked Seto.  
  
Yami was shocked to find the very brunette who held his heart walking towards him, deep in his own thought and looking worse for the wear. Then Seto noticed him and both boys stopped, staring at one another under the light of a lamppost.   
  
They want me to leave you. They think you're hexing me, Yami stated bluntly, watching the brunette's features for a clue to whatever he had been thinking.  
  
Seto nodded, keeping their gaze and his own voice steady, Same with Mokuba. I'm either to love you or stay with him as his brother.  
  
Yami nodded his understandment, and they continued to stand and look into each other's eyes.  
  
After a while, Seto chuckled and shook his head, I don't want to abondon _us_.  
  
Neither do I, my blue eyes.  
  
To anyone who may have been watching the two boys, nothing could have prepared them for the sight of heartless Seto Kaiba and honorable Yami Motuo rushing into each other's arms, clinging to one another in an embrace as if tomorrow one of them would be dead. Seto closed his eyes tightly to keep the tears from falling. He didn't want Yami to know how much fighting and being disowned by his own beloved little brother had hurt.   
  
Yami looked up into his kitten's face and smiled sadly when he saw the tears the other was trying to hide. He reached up and wiped them away, kissing Seto's cheek gently as if to say things would be all right.  
  
Seto...who cares what they say, we don't need them. Let's run away together. Let's go somewhere far away where we can live together without the insults and animosity. Somewhere were we'll be accepted.  
  
Seto smiled softly and nuzzled into Yami's neck, I would like that very much...and I think I know just the place.  
  
  


**_  
  
I thought they would see  
How important you are to me  
You were sure they'd be so glad  
Just to see you no longer sad  
  
We couldn't see  
They wouldn't understand  
We didn't know  
That they would hurt us, so...  
  
  
  
_**

  
Knocking came from the door of a nice sized brick house. A tall, dark skinned brunette left his lover and the TV to answer it. When he opened the door he could do nothing but blink in surprise at the sight of Seto and Yami on the other ends. He looked them over with night blue eyes, seeing their fingers intwined and immediately understanding their plight. He stepped aside and motioned for the two runaways to enter, a small sympathetic smile softening his normally harsh features.   
**_  
  
  
  
_**

Let's steal away the night  
Leave are past behind  
Though our future is uncertain  
I'm not afraid...are you?  
  
  
  
  


Hey Seto!! Where did ya hide that damn TV remote!! Joey shouted and stormed into the kitchen angrily.  
  
Seto looked at the blonde and raised one elegant eyebrow, whiping his hands on his apron, Why the hell do you think I hid it, mutt?  
  
Because you're always doing things to piss me off! Joey accused.  
  
Just then Yami and Seth walked into the kitchen in a heated conversation over duel monsters and the weather. Both dark spirits dropped their arguement at the totally delicious site before them. Seth's eyes twinkled while the commonly appearing hentai smile formed on his lips at the sight of a pissed off Joey, which he found very sexy. Yami was also chanting cute, cute, CUTE! in his mind and licking his lips at the sight of Seto in an apron with half of tonight's dinner on his face, neck, and shirt.  
  
Both uke's were thinking the same thing...uh oh...  
  
**_  
  
  
_**

One day they'll see  
We were meant to be  
Then we'll return  
And live happily  
  
...But till then...  
  
  
  
  


Yami smiled lovingly down at Seto. His lover had fallen asleep on the couch halfway into the show they had been watching and had his head resting on Yami's lap with one hand lying limply and the other entangled in the pharaoh's hand. He looked so calm and angelic like when he slept, unlike his more stubborn and scowling self during awake time. Sighing, Yami used his free hand to brush a rebelious strand of the brunette's silky locks back into its proper place.   
  
He turned his gaze away for a moment, and looked across the room to the recliner. Both Seth and Joey had also fallen asleep, snuggled into one anther's arms with Seth's trenchcoat serving as a blanket. They were cute together. It was hard to believe that after shunning Joey and Seth for their love, the two boys would still forgive him and Seto and let them live in this house too. The more Yami thought about it, the more he felt bad for having been so cruel to Joey just because the blonde had been in love with Seto's yami. He and Seto owed them so much for their forgiveness and understanding, and he would make sure to repay them one day.   
**_  
  
  
_**

Let's steal away the night  
Leave our past behind  
Our future may be uncertain  
But don't cry love...  
  
And let's steal away the night  
Leave our past behind  
Though our future is uncertain  
I have you...that's all I need  
  
  
  
  


A small whimper came from his love below. Yami returned his gaze to Seto and noticed a few tears daring to stain his lovely features. He brushed them away gently, bending down to kiss his cheek like that night at the park long ago.  
  
Seto asked sleepily, long lashes fluttering open to reveal depths of blue staring up at him.  
  
Yami smiled softly and nuzzled his cheek, The sacrifices were worth it...  
  
Seto just blinked then smiled softly and snuggled closer, drifting back into a peaceful sleep.   
**_  
  
  
_**

So let's steal the night  
  
  
##########################################################  
  


AnimeFan: So! What do you think? Was it ok? The song wasn't terrible was it? I'm not the best when it comes to writing my own lyrics, but I couldn't find a song out there that would express the mood and actually go with this story. ^^ I'm proud of it. The whole story was actually playing through my mind as I wrote the lyrics, so the song is based on it. Well, what do you people think??  
  



End file.
